1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve for fluids in particular a compressed air valve, with a single-part or a multi-part valve casing and with a sealed valve element, disposed in the valve casing and movable into several switching positions, with connection ports furnished at the valve casing for operating lines, pressure lines, ventilation lines, and with sealing rings forming a valve seat in the individual switching positions in each case together with the peripheral faces of the valve casing.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such valves, formed as directional valves, are employed in hydraulic and pneumatic applications. The use of such valves is determined in many cases dependent on the driving times of the cylinder movement of the valve nominal width and on the load.
The specific properties of this kind of valve lead frequently, in particular in connection with mechanically sealed rotary sliders, to problems of the sealing capacity and, in case of longitudinal slider valves with lifting magnets, to a high friction and insufficient switching times. In addition, such valves comprise an economically unjustifiably large number of parts, where in particular the number of the sealing rings is of substantial importance.